


Someone Told Me

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. If You Want Love by NF. I haven't read the 2moons series so I don't know if Ming's family is mentioned, but it'd suck if there were this kind of issue. The song sparked a tense story.





	Someone Told Me

_“Do you understand what you just said?” Ming gave Kit a dumbfounded look. The words shattered his heart into pieces. ****_

_“I did. Now, go.” _

_“No,” Ming crossed his arms defiantly. “We’re not breaking up over something so silly. My parents will come around.” _

_“They don’t like this and I’d hate to see you lose your family because of me.” _

_“I’d choose you in a heartbeat,” Ming said without a second thought and then he left. _

**Day One **

Ming cried himself to sleep. A pillow was folded into his arms because he’d gotten so used to holding Kit some type of way. 

**Day Two **

This is stupid. Ming thought. There’s no way it’s over that quickly. No one told him about the pain. No one told him that there’s no chance to think straight. No chance to fix what’s been done. Or is there? 

**Day Three **

Kit looked at his phone. It was exploding with missed calls, text messages and voicemails from Ming. What could he do? He saw the heartbreak on Ming’s face. That utter look of devastation and Kit couldn’t reverse time. He couldn’t take it back, could he? 

**Day Four **

Ming jumped up from the table at the canteen. Pha and Yo were being too couply for him right now. He walked towards the exit when he ran right into…

“Kit,” Ming took a deep breath. Kit tried not to react to his name being called. He missed that sound. “Kit,” Ming said again as if to beg him to change his mind. To come back to him. Kit stepped out of his way and Ming choked back tears as he left the canteen. 

**Day Five **

It was pouring rain. A text message blinked on Kit’s phone. Look outside it said. He went to the window. Kit rolled his eyes. Ming was standing in the rain. He was already drenched. Kit couldn’t take it anymore. He headed for the door and grabbed the umbrella on his way out. 

“It’s no use in telling me to go away.”

“I’m not going to this time.” 

“Oh, you're not?” Ming retorted. “Finally.” 

“Shut up,” Kit stepped closer to cover Ming’s head with the umbrella. He had to lift his arm up high, so Ming reached for it and their hands touched. Kit let it happen. They stood under the umbrella staring at each other. 

“I thought you trusted me. I will handle my parents. I will handle anything that comes our way. I’ll fight for you. That’s what love is, isn’t it? This is brand new to me, even to you, but Kit,” Ming took a deep breath. “I cannot live without you. I am falling in love with you every day.” 

Neither of them knew it but they were losing grip on the umbrella. Soon it fell to the wayside and Kit jumped into Ming’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he said over and over again. “I’m sorry. I got so scared but Ming, I want you. I want to love you as much as you love me.” 

Ming only wrapped Kit tighter into his arms. Kit chided himself for being such an idiot. It was true. He got scared. Scared that if he didn’t already push Ming away, Ming would be taken away from him. Why he couldn’t just say that in the first place would always be the riddle. 

“Let’s go to my room. Get out of these wet clothes?” Kit stepped back to look at Ming for a response. Ming just grabbed him by the waist again and yanked him close. He placed wet hands to Kit’s cheeks and kissed him. _It was stupid but five days apart felt like an eternity. _


End file.
